The Half-Blood Chronicles
by Dex Zabeth
Summary: When Alister goes to beacon all he want so do is get away form his past his family and the hate . but what can a Half blood expect anything but heartbreak and hatred would be a fly away wish. he becomes disconnected from the world and when his tether dies those guilty shall feel his fury. yeah i know sum sucks ...
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the front row seat in the outdoor graduation that my battle school was holding family and friends of all the grads sat in the back behind me and to my one of the only people I have ever had the pleasure of calling friend Abigale Ivory Lupin my best friend. I twitched a little as I got nervous "Alister calm down" she said calmly holding my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze "you can do this… get your diploma and leave you don't have to stay" she said knowing full well that I did not want to be there. Turning to her I saw her trembling slightly her stage fright catching up to her even before she got called up to the stage.

"it is with a heavy … but prideful heart that I bid ado to this year's Graduating class may all there ventures turn out as successful as this one has" the short balding headmaster said "I will now turn you over to Mrs. FairVay "and with that he stepped back letting the taller slim woman dressed in a dark brown suit that made me think of nothing but dirt and mud.

"Welcome graduating class I will call your names up by last name starting with A and ending in Z" she said awkwardly "cough …. Um can Edison Applegate come up to the stage" she said meekly. A smaller boy that looked like the embodiment of a techy waked up to the stage I knew him from strategy class kid was a mastermind and with that the ceremony began watching people go up I sort of fuzzed out "Abigale Ivory Lupin "she called as I watched my fried climb out of her seat almost tripping she turned to me flashing me the smile I had grown to love after all these years. She eventually got to the stage and picked up her diploma and smile as she returned to her seat she looked down sadness pouring off of her "if only my mother could have been here for this "she said quietly. her other died early last year making this young girl an orphan and she had to bear he weight of her family name the Lupins were proud warriors they never seemed to die or lose and whoever they chose to call kin were they were loyal to till death and beyond it was rumored that some Lupins came back to help old comrades or there family's from beyond the grave figures dressed in all white who never seemed to be hit mercilessly slaughtering the enemy white and sliver the Lupin family colors and they wore them with pride all of their children had something to do with one of the colors Abigale's for example was her middle name Ivory . "Alister Ebony Nightingale" the woman on stage called the distant in her voice was so clear it made me wince. As I stood up I heard the whispers and the quiet boos " _why did he even other to show up?"_ Came a rather loud whisper from left wing. Sighing I walked down the row and up to the steps of the outdoor stage walking over I accepted my Diploma just wanting this to be over after today this school can go to hell for all I care hell I would be happy to light it on fire and watch it burn bunch of bigoted brats. As I reached for the diploma Mrs. FairVay pulled it back slightly "Don't expect much to come of this Ravenscroft" she hissed the blood-lust almost visible. Taking the diploma "I won't …. _Bitch_ " I hissed back as I passed her on my way down the other side of the stairs heading back to Abigale to let her know I was leaving not wanting to be in this hell hole another minute.

* * *

-five Minutes Later-

I stood outside the school building taking a long drag of a flask I had hidden in my stupid dress suit. Feeling the familiar burn and taste of Roseberry Coconut Rum go down I put the cap back on and slid it back into the inside pocket and walked off the school grounds and into the public parking lot where I had the Motorcycle I had built from the ground up grabbing my helmet I looked at my scroll to see a message from Abigale "Don't wait up I'm going to catch a movie with Venus and Indigo" to which I chuckled some of the few people who did not care what my last name used to be or where I was from putting it back in my pocket is put the black bike helmet on. Flipping a switch on the hand bars I felt the entire thing hum with power which was just begging to be unleashed to which I was al to happy to oblige tearing off down the road I thumbed the blue switch on my right handle bar to activate a function that had taken ages and many, many explosions to get to work. the bike leapt of the ground as the tail wings came out and the thrust kicked in sending me through the air like nothing short of a pissed off nevermore. I slowly began to calm down as I approached the small town near bye here I had my apartment dive-bombing the ground I felt a adrenalin rush that I loved as I pulled up last second sending small cracks threw the warn pavement hitting the blue switch again the tires descended as the tail wings withdrew and I slowed down heading for my shabby apartment in the small section of this town where everyone avoided me at all costs I began to actually get happy or as much as I could let myself knowing full well that the entire town hated my guts but not because of my past. More accurately one of the failed antigravity attest flew off and detonated the dam causing major flooding in some parts and a lot of money to repair which I helped out of course I did my share of the work and paid what I could spare there being no actual evidence it was me but everyone knew regardless of that fact.

* * *

 _ **authors note:**_

 _ **this is my first RWBY story and i am going to try and keep up with it but please letting me know that i should continue it helps**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I entered the little adobe I found my self strangely at peace the main hallway was neat and tidy with the exception of the book case to the right of the rec room. Walking up the stairs I pulled my mid back black hair out of its famous ponytail I loved to have it up in another way it drove me nuts because I could see it. Taking off my shoes I entered my sanctuary that was my bed room and workshop all in one it was a split level back room the upper half was my bedroom section and bottom was the workshop where I wove dust into metal to accomplish amazing things. Sitting down on my bed I ran my hands through my hair "why do I even try?" I muttered to myself, felling a rush of self-doubt. Standing up I heaved the book which I had been reading the other night across the room storming off I head for the kitchen to get something to eat. As I entered the kitchen "why do you do this to yourself?" came a voice from the corner of the room "what do you want mother" I said as I opened the fridge pulling out my take out from the other day. "you know you could come home" she said "your father miss you" she said stepping into the room her snow white hair and red eyes staring at me " that I highly doubt " I said "if either of you had felt that emotion called love or any decency you wouldn't have let them treat me like that to the point I had to flee in the first place" I said as I took the plate of food out of the microwave " high sigh is 20-20"she said "but that's not what I'm talking about" she said as she pulled up a chair " I'm talking about beating yourself up for thing you cannot change" she said " leave mother I have no wish to get into this now…. Or ever for that matter" I said as I finished eating " you may leave now" I said coldly as I left the kitchen heading for the lounge smiling slightly as I heard the rift open as mother left which closed in a familiar soft pop noise. We hadn't always been like this at one point in time we were a normal family all tough somewhat unorthodox mother being a mouse Faunas and dad being human and they spent their time training me for combat taking me on grim hunts with the two of them, teaching me that the word was not black and white but many, many shades of grey. They trailed me in weapon use being old combat teachers they knew many weapons. That all changed when my uncle decided to drag the Family name through the Grim Shit. We don't know why but he banded a group of outcast family members and went on a crime spree that made the Faunas uprising look like flea bite he they slaughtered town robed Caravans and killed Non-combatants… or innocence a most people would call them but we were taught that nobody was truly innocent they all had their secrets and skeletons in the closets. This caused the small town who knew I was closed to uncle Ezekiel to target me making my life literally a living hell. My so called family did nothing to defend me this caused me to leave after a couple attempts on my life were made this also took their hatred with me to keep it of Sophie maybe the only one I still considered family she had begged me to stay but I fled anyway.

* * *

\- The next morning-

The start of summer had started with the Nova festival the festival the town hosted during the first week of summer. Personally I hated it too big a crowd for my liking but Abigale dragged me every year trying to break me out of my shell. This year was no different I awoke in my bed to the smell of bacon wafting up from the kitchen srowly sitting up I knocked the book that was lying across my chest to the floor with a loud thud and reached over for my glasses putting them on I stood up pulling my arms straight out behind me electing a loud pop from my shoulders as they relocated themselves and getting some grinding out of my back. Knowing the only one who had a key besides my self Was Abigale toughing my hair up I headed down to the kitchen "Hey Abby" I said as I sat down knowing if I tried to make breakfast for myself I would get a plate winged at me and my supply was already low this Was a special occasion thing she made breakfast and I would make supper … well I made supper most of the time anyways she would always come over for it saying that my cooking could make even a grim cry to which I highly doubted not because Grim felt no emotions but because I doubted that my cooking skills where that good "remind me never to fall asleep siting up again hey Abby?" I said as I rubbed the kink out of my back. "I would if you would listen" she responded dropping the plate of food in front of me pancakes and bacon they were her favorite thing to eat in the morning that and a large tea me I was more a coffee person which is what she placed in front of me next taking a small swing of it I relished in the warmth the coffee brought which started my wake up process quite nicely. "Hey did you apply at beacon?" she asked as we ate "um…. Yeah but I doubt that I will get accepted" I said as we started to eat. "Don't talk like that' she said after taking a swing of her tea I always kept my kitchen stocked with the stuff Abigale had a nasty habit of popping in randomly just for a tea then poof she was gone again. 'What are your plans for today?' she asked her eyes sparkling slightly "why do I get the feeling you have it all planned out?' I grumbled I hated it when she got into these kind of moods it's like 'look out world here comes Abigale' the only good thing is that it was not very often she got into these kind of moods.

* * *

-25 minutes later -

"Hey Alister! Look a weapon smith competition you should take part" Abigale called over to me from ahead "Oh yeah Abby show them what I can do and be the center of attention …. Nope I don't think so' I responded as I caught up to her 'Hey Ravenscroft!' a voice Bellowed from the crowd I kept walking to which Abigale followed my lead 'we're not going to let some jerk off ruin this day" I grumbled as we ducked into the crowd "any ways the response letters from Beacon should be in by the end of summer" Abigale calmly said " … I have to go out of town for most of the summer I'll be back towards the end I expect that you will message me!" she said as we headed to the fight ring "Hey you Boy" someone from the center yelled groaning I turned to face the man in the center "me?' I asked hoping that I was wrong 'yes you I challenge you to a brawl no weapons just good old fists" the man answered. Turning to Abigale "if I win this can we go home?" I asked she smiled obviously having set this up "sure have fun' she said pushing me forward turning I handed her my glasses as I stepped into the ring. The ref rang the bell and the burly man dashed forward among a right hook my face which I barely blocked with my arm. Using his momentum I spun slamming my foot into his side sending him sideways a couple of inches "nice kick boy" he yelled as he charged again the smile obvious I tensed trying to get a feel for what he was doing . he tried to grab me into a bear hug I slipped backward catching him with my foot into the knee cap striating I slammed my fist into the side of his face before bouncing backwards "you're not bad yourself" I responded smiling a little. The burly man shook his head to stop seeing stars and aimed a punch towards my gut which I tried to block only to get his other fist into the side of my head. Collapsing for a second I sprung up catching him in the chin with my fist as I rose "uff" the man said as he stumbled backwards I followed this up with a couple a quick shots to the ribs and a kick to the back of his knee "Do you Yield?" I asked as I caught my breath "… yeah I do" responded trying to catch his breath the ref called "The young man wins" he said over his megaphone I walked around offering the Burly man my hand to help him up which he accepted as I pulled him up we limped to the edge of the small fight pit 'Names James" he said offering me his hand to which I shook "Alister that was a good fight" I responded as Abigale came brining me my glasses. 'yeah good fight … what do you need the glasses for?" James asked "I'm far sighted in my one eye this is to get them to stop fighting each other " I answered as we started to walk away "what do you feel like for supper" I asked as we weaved our way through the crowd heading toward the exit of the fairgrounds "Um…. How about hamburgers" she said as we approached the bike "sure" I said as I handed her a helmet. Which she took climbing onto the back of the bike as I climbed on "drive or fly?" I asked as I started it feeling the familiar hum of power as it started up "um …. Fly why not" she responded. I flipped the switch and the bike started to float off the ground. Taking off we sped through the air heading for the town for the last night together for most of the summer and a supper of delicious burgers.


End file.
